


You gave me a card but I tossed it away

by Chai_Destiny



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Traveling, Vacation, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Destiny/pseuds/Chai_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent problems with a bad break out happen. A big push from an encouraging best friend has Jack traveling America. Meeting new friends and interesting fans has Jack getting better in spirit. Only will it stay that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You gave me a card but I tossed it away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been working on this for months but didn't have enough courage to post it. I finally found some and put this out! Hope you all like it! I take criticism, so please comment below on what I could do to improve it. You don't have to! Sorry…I'm rambling…okay, bye.

With a one last look at his old apartment condo, Jack turned around and left. Remembering memories too recent to be long gone. Shaking his head, Jack headed forward toward the west. He had a flight to catch. 

About a week ago he had announced to his channel that he was taking a vacation for about two weeks. He was going to upload videos every two or three days. He would start vlogging where he would be. His community encouraged him to take a break and insisted he have the time of his life. Some of his fellow YouTubers had called when he posted that video. It was then he started to silence his phone and ignored mostly everybody. Booked a ticket to Cincinnati, Ohio. He wanted to go travel around and thought America was a place he could jump from plane to plane. He had taken Half his life savings to do this. His ex-girlfriend, (Wiishu) who he was still friends with, was supporting him on his decision. He needed to get away from some issues arising in life lately. He gave the channel a change for a bit and it got his mind off what was happening.

\---Time Skip---

With a relieved huff, Jack plopped down in the stiff airport seat. He pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on. He looked around and saw a few people hanging around on phones. Some we're sleeping but other than the natural noise of an airport all was quiet. Jack sighed and blinked quickly. Blinking more slowly he looked down a his phone which was vibrating madly with text messages and missed phone calls. Scrolling through his phone calls he saw many of his friends, there weren't any voice mail. 

He texted Wiishu he was at the airport and waited for her response. While he waited he heard a group of people pass by him, by the pitch of voices it seemed to be a group of teenagers. He smiled as he remembered his channel. Hurriedly took his camera out and did his intro with a smile. Before he could continue his airport vlog, he heard gasps and running footsteps. He turned around when someone tapped his shoulder. He smiled as he saw three teens from the group that just settled in the next gate.

"How ya doin' laddies?" Jack said with a bright smile. 

"We're doing great! How are you?" Said the tallest boy of the small group. He seemed to be American. 

"School field trip?" Jack questioned excitedly. He loved meeting new people, especially people part of the growing community. 

The girl who stood on the right answered. "Yep! Except we're from different countries!"

A flurry of quick hand motions came from the second boy. The American looked at the new conversationalist with concentration. He smiled and nodded when the kid finished. 

The American smiled apologetically. "Sorry we never introduced ourselves. I'm Shawn. Her name is Danny. And he's Markus."

Jack looked happily at them. "That's cool! I'm glad to meet you all!" 

Markus made more hand signs. 

Shawn spoke for him. "No, we're glad to meet you. It may not be in the best circumstances but we're so honored to be able to meet you." 

Jack felt like he was going to tear up. He smiled watery at them. In quick thought he pulled up his backpack and stuck a hand in it. He pulled out three bracelets from his bag. They were all different colors of parachute rope but they each had a special meaning to him. They had come from close friends from a YouTuber meet up. 

He thrust them forward toward the trio. "Here. From me to you guys."

Danny shook her head. "You don't have to. They are many more people you're going to meet. Give it to them." 

"Nope I don't need them anymore. I have enough on my wrist. See?" Showing off his scrawny wrist filled with three/four bracelets. "Take 'em I want to give it to you." 

They reluctantly took them but slipped them on their wrist with no hesitation. Each one of them smiled brightly at Jack. He returned it just as brightly. 

He talked with them for a short time, took a picture with them and posted it up on Instagram. After they left for their flight, he realized he didn't have to wait long. Jack scrolled through his messages to pass the time. A vibrate caught his attention and he saw a name he had been dreading would appear again. He clicked the Skype message. 

BUMBUM: Jack? 

BUMBUM: Are you there? 

BUMBUM: Please answer me. We're worried about you. 

BUMBUM: I'm worried about you. 

BUMBUM: Jack?

Jack looked at his phone. Trying desperately to find the courage to answer. With tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, he turned his phone off. He couldn't bear to talk to anyone at the moment. He looked quickly up when the announcement of his flight boarding. He picked up his bag and moved forward. 

Tomorrow was another day. Maybe a better day. 

\---Time Skip---

With a crick in his neck and his arse stiff as fruitcake, Jack got off the god damn airplane. Looking around he wasn't the only one already done with sitting for hours in terrible airplane seats. Stretching his arms he looked around the airport with interest. It was always interesting to see airports he had never been in. This Small Town airport was quite cozy, with baked goods and freshly brewed coffee smells he fell in love with the place. Jack shouldered his bag again and walked toward the bag retrieval. 

He took out his phone and texted Wiishu he had made it to Cincinnati. She replied with funny emojis, In amused exaggeration Jack smiled as he pocketed the phone. Once the green duffel bag was safely with him, he headed toward a coffee shop. The barista give him a bright smile as he approached. 

"Good morning. May I get you anything?" She asked with a smile. 

He smiled tiredly back at her. "Yeah. Could I get a medium black coffee with a cinnamon bagel please?"

She took down his order and handed him the cinnamon bagel. "Right away Sir."

He nodded in thanks, paid and went to go sit down at the table. He scrolled through twitter, answeref fan comments and questions. His face lit up as they kept talking to him. He announced to twitter he arrived safely at his location (which he hadn't told anybody but Wiishu). Jack snapped his attention to the coffee cup that was put in front of him. Next to it was the money he had given for both purchased items. He looked up at the barista with confusion. 

She rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous grin. "It's on the house. You saved my life Jack. I can't repay you with much but this is one step closer to that goal. Thank you."

When she went to turn away but a hand caught her wrist. She looked at Jack with confusion but was then swamped in a gentle hug. She returned it with a smile. 

A thick Irish accented voice broke through the silence. "I'm so glad I was able tah help. But ah want tah thank you instead."

She nodded against his shoulder and held on a bit tighter. He let go and held her at arms length. She looked up at him with gratitude. 

She sniffed quietly when he let go an sat back down. She grinned happily at him. "I won't tell anyone you're here in Cincinnati. Promise. Enjoy your drink."

Beaming he nodded and took a bite of his bagel. He parted from the cozy coffee shop with a goodbye to the barista. He had snapped a picture of his coffee which had his signature Septiceye Sam on it and posted it on twitter. Jack left the airport but didn't take a cab. Going around looking for a hotel close enough to the airport. The sites of the American city were very different then his own hometown. He soaked it up in wonder and awe. A hotel appeared in view quite quickly and Jack was able to check in for the night, leaving his duffel bag at the hotel room. With his backpack to go, he started up a vlog with his camera. 

With his signature high five and intro he started to describe the day. Jack showed off favorite sites in the town. He went into an Ice cream shop with a sign that had an animated piece of cake. There Jack just breathed in the smell of the place and proceeded to melt. In a dreamlike state he looked at the board with the names of the tasty treats. With a smile he chose what he wanted and turned to the ginger haired person behind the counter. 

"Could I 'ave cookie dough ice cream in a cone? Please?" Asked Jack, puppy dog eyes in full force. 

The man laughed and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Anything else to go with that?" 

"Nah, I'm good." Jack thanked him and paid. 

A minute later the ice cream was delivered and shipped to Jack. With one lick he fell in love. He whipped his camera out and started recording. 

"Ye won't believe what ah've found. The perfect ice cream place in all of the world. I think ah'm going to have tah ship a bucket of ice cream to Ireland with me." Excitedly he continued to describe the place and deliciousness of the ice cream. 

Half an hour later Jack had bought a cookie and black coffee along with his eaten cookie dough ice cream. He even got a name and number from the guy at the counter who gotten off work a few minutes after Jacks' first order. Ryan was easy to talk to and they ended up talking about video games like Subnautica and Life is Strange. Ryan had even offered to meet up with Jack when he came back from traversing the US. 

With a container of cookies Jack went back to the hotel with a bounce in his step. He nodded a greeting to the receptionist at the check in counter and headed up to his room. There he took out his computer and went to edit his vlog. Sneaking a few cookies as a midnight snack for when he wanted to add special effects in the video. At around four in the early morning Jack crashed, without any grace, in front of his computer. A few hours later he was rested enough and packing up for his next flight. The view of the city from the hotel looked beautiful, with reluctance Jack left the window to head out the door.


End file.
